World of Gray
by K a t r i x a
Summary: .::Brotherly!Allen x OC::. -Being re-written-
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** Welcome to the first chapter! All about this story could be found in my profile. I am quite excited to see how this turns out, very little paralles to be drawn from The Host. Anyway Lavi disclaimers!

**Lavi:** K-chan owns nothing but the plot and Aurelia 3

* * *

"A world without color is often times the saddest world. Sometimes it is also the happiest."

-Ancient Proverb

* * *

_Aurelia longed once to see color and to see the smile of her mother as she told her stories of fanciful dragons and hobbits. She often times found the world of gray to be quite boring, never knowing what was going on, living the fear that if she cannot see she will fall yet this only made her determined to prove herself. Her mother merely shook her head when she made these declarations saying it was alright if she relied on her, but Aurelia would have none of it! _

_"But mother how will I make use of myself? I will not let my blindness take away from who I am! I am just as good as the other kids! Even better! I'll prove I'm better! I'll run away and when I come back I'll be better! I'll make you proud and no one will make fun of me! you know its terribly rude when they do but I'm not going to let them beat me!" _

_And her mother always smiled and said, "I await the day when my daughter finally becomes a woman. the world will be shaken to its core." _

_Now as she sat waiting for the final train she fears one thing: Weather or not she'll be able to find food or shelter._

The 13th train had come and gone and as far she knew and there were only thirteen trains coming in, so why then did this train pull up? The wind stirred around, like waves lapping the shores or crashing into the rocks which meant something was going to happen and Aurelia bit her lip, eyes closed, head bowed, and hood casting her face into shadow. She wished that whoever was on the train would not stare, would not speak her only wish then they'd pass her by. Around her neck lay a simple gold locket that was intricate in its design but simple to pass as nothing more then a rusted locket to anyone who may wish to steal.

'_Please pass me by' _she thought wistfully, as if thinking this would make them disappear. She was terribly shy, so shy it was almost painful and she did not wish to be side tracked.

"Man what a boring train ride! I'm ready for some home cooking! How about you Lavi?" A voice, surprisingly gentle but masculine reached her ears.

Why if she was some adult woman she may have found it a charming voice! In another world she may have fallen in love with it! As it was it sounded gentle, like father who would always be there to protect her when she fell. Who would help her when she needed it -and she often would refuse to which he would laugh say "Such a silly girl! You're so mature!"- That was another thing she wished and wanted to find: A father if only because she never had one.

"I dun know Allen I'm hoping we could just crash. I mean unless you want food first. What do you think Kanda?" The next boy whom had spoken caused different vibrations in the air, voice certainly not as gentle as the last but none the less pleasing. Lavi she deemed, as that was his name, to be playful and not at all serious like a mischievous elder brother. One who cared but would often play pranks and she liked the idea of such a brother.

The next boy gave a feeling of intensity that caused her to shiver. Never had she felt such an intense presence in her life! Instead of a voice like she was hoping -It was how she read people- she was gifted with a weird noise like mix of a growl and sigh. The sound itself was quite amusing and Aurelia let herself a little laugh, which stopped when she felt the intense stares on her. Already her panic started rising 'Oh no, oh no, oh no!' her mind chanted as she fought down the urge to run and flee from the three gazes. She was strong willed yes but she was also weary of strangers: and rightfully so. One never knows who may be lurking and a blind child, no matter how fearless she may be, she still feared the unknown because when one could not see it made everything scarier….but also much more thrilling. Still she did not know who they were and though she felt nothing of malcontent from them she still panicked. They could be murderers! Or thieves! Or worse yet monsters! She scolded herself for such a silly ranting. She had to be logical and calculating in this new world. No time for such idle fears…but she never could get over that dreadful shyness of hers.

"Something funny miss?" Allen, the first boy, spoke. Aurelia paused to look at him as she gauged his presence, heart beat still pounding furiously in her ears.

"Ah…" she stopped and closed her mouth, trying to think of what to say. What does one say to a stranger?

"Yes?"

She did not speak, merely walked in the direction of the voice; the deep red hood which covered her tanned face was pushed back by the wind, allowing the short blond hair to be tussled gently in the night air. Without thinking she lifted the boy's hand to her face, the cursed one, and started to trace her fingers along it before she reached up to touch his face gently, which confused him but seeing her blind relaxed and smiled some. Kanda, who was watching merely stared before she turned to him, feeling his eyes on her. Kanda always hated looking into the eyes of the blind, it was always so weird yet he took her by the hand and led her over, guiding her hands to his face. She did the same thing she had done to Allen before repeating it on Lavi, and, satisfied she had some idea she smiled then, still shy as ever but curtsied as was only polite. She did not speak a word, instead letting them look at her, or let them move on, she did not care. The train would not leave for another few minutes and she could have easily walked passed them so why didn't she?

Lavi continued to stare for longer then the other two if only for the mere fact he swore if she did not speak he would think her a rather pretty boy who liked to dress up. For all he knew she could be but it was the distinct way she held her self, the missing Adam's apple, and the fact her face was very, very female in every way, but what amazed him were how expressive her blank eyes were. He mused briefly on the idea he may be attracted to her in another world if she were older. Maybe.

Kanda too had notice the subtle gestures, she was nervous he could see it plain as day and for some reason couldn't help but feel some pity for her. She was probably waiting for someone, without thinking he pulled the two aside leaving a confused Aurelia to look after them.

"What do you make of her?" He asked, finding her to be innocent, but that did not mean she couldn't be an enemy; everyone could be an enemy even his friends and he knew this…because he was being realistic or highly paranoid, but then again it _is_ Kanda.

"Well I think she's cute," was Lavi's reply. "A bit boyish looking but definitely cute! You think she might be waiting for someone?"

Allen tuned them out, his gaze kept turning to mysterious girl who was shy. Was she waiting for someone? Probably but then why did she look worried when they came near? He disliked the shy ones for this reason but he did have to admit she had a strong will. He found that adorable, why if he had a little sister he'd want one like her.

"She could be running away too." He said nonchalantly. "I mean this town isn't exactly known for being nice to different people, you know."

Indeed for it was very hard for her and her mother get by and as Aurelia listened the more she began wanting to leave. If she left; her mother would be better off and she would prove she was strong! Yes nothing would stop her from proving them wrong. So caught she was she didn't hear their footsteps and so squeaked when the tough one grabbed her arm.

"Huh?! Hey let go!" the soft French accent filtered through as she struggled. Kanda rolled his eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt you, brat."

"Then let go!" She said, pouting and glaring though she had no idea if it was effective she could picture an angry sneer and pouted more holding her arm when it was released, almost like it had been bruised. "What do you want anyway?"

Now she had them confused, and since it seemed he had been the unofficial leader Lavi grinned.

"Business. Would you happen to know a hotel near by?"

At this a loud grunt was heard as two elbows went into his stomach.

"Way to go Lavi, she's blind, remember? She can't see!" Came Kanda's harsh voice. Aurelia couldn't help but laugh though, causing them to look at her.

"It is quite alright, good sir, for I am used to such remarks! I know my way around this town or two, why when one is blind they must find a way to navigate. Though I do not see I feel and I hear. Do not think me lame for my sightless eyes for I could tell you the approach of a mouse if you so asked!"

At this the three guys stared before Lavi grinned.

"A blind child…whose got more spunk then your average child. Why its like looking at a blonde Lenalee!"

"Perhaps." Came Allen's amused voice. Kanda merely stared and watched her as she interacted with the other two males.

Something about her charmed him, whether it be her will or her strong headed personality he was unsure but he did find her to be interesting and someone who would be of great use. Definitely not some idle child why if she were to apply herself, she could do many things maybe show the two juvenile males a thing or two. Kanda liked watching them fail and to watch a young tomboy beat their skinny white asses would be most amusing. Kanda did not smile though -it would be unheard of!- instead he smirked faintly, a scowl still deeply set on his face,

"If you are done being a annoying could you perhaps find us a hotel sometime soon?"

Aurelia glared before huffing.

"Of course, sir," she said sternly, turning on heel and stalking off.

The nerve of that man! Ordering her like some common woman! She was no woman! Why she should rightfully lead them to a whore house and let the drunks hit him up! She snorted in amusement. His face was rough yes, defined, but girly. She also could hear the swish of hair: Long hair that her mother's hair made. Odd she never imagined a man who would look pretty but so manly nor have such long hair but there was always something much more odd. Silence passed as the three were led by this blind child whose hands darted out testing the air, whose steps were precise, calculated and careful. She moved more graceful then shadows but seemed to be guarded and right she should be.

"We are here…or I should think we are. Tell me, the sign it has a grinning cat does it not?" she asked, turning to face them.

"I should think so," Lavi said ruffling her hair. "Good job kid."

"I am no kid! I will be a woman come my thirteenth birthday and I shall be a fine woman! Strong and independent! No man shall tie me down!" Her voice was filled such a fiery will that Lavi grinned even more. She would so be the perfect little sister if he could choose.

"Will you stay the night too?" Asked Allen chuckling at her outburst. "Its late, and I don't think I could sleep on a good conscious if you were to be attacked."

Aurelia blushed brightly before pouting. How dare he treat her like some child? Still it was a generous thought, why her mother would scold her for declining this nice young man. A man who gave her the warmest feeling as if he could hold her and lift her up high, ready to catch her. A father she never had…a father who left her. No this boy would be better; and as a result, she would not let the shame of a man she called father bring her down for this boy surely would be better then that shell of a spineless man He was no father and she was determined to prove to herself she needed no male father figure in life. She needed only herself and her wit. Although the idea of a father figure was quite alluring. She often wondered what it would be like to have a father yet pushed the thought away. Idle childhood needs would only bring her down.

"I must decline, dear sir. Good night to you, may you wake in the morning," She said and turned right then and there started to walk in the direction of home. She would perhaps return home then after all a proper goodbye to her mother would be more appropriate and this way her mother would not worry…

Aurelia disliked having people worry about her.

"What is your name?" Asked Allen as the other two went inside. Aurelia stopped mid-step before turning around and smiling brilliantly spoke to him the sweetest voice she had.

"Aurelia. My name is Aurelia."

And she turned her back heading into the awaiting night, leaving behind a smiling Allen who merely turned to head inside to retire, food forgotten. She would be a fine woman one day and he wished to help her on that journey.

* * *

Aurelia smiled as she now sat on her bed, quiet as a mouse as she pulled her legs to her chest, she was quite dirty and dusty from the evening of walking around and yesterday she forgot to take a bath…she felt so lame when it was not her mother helping her -to think she was 10 and still needed help bathing!- The mere thought mortified her but she knew that she would need to rely on people for that someday when she left. Part of her wondered if she could do it the other said she was being a stupid child. She chose to ignore this voice and lay down instead, eyes closing, as if it made a difference. She would only be met with gray darkness; however, that did not bug her though her only concern really was if she could find ways to eat when she left.

A small hand clutched the patchwork rabbit. Truly a patchwork of different fabrics and little stuffing but it was her toy, her only personal possession other then the locket which held a picture of her mother -even though she could not see it. She wondered then if she could see would she be different? _'No use in thinking,' _she mused silently as she pulled the rabbit tighter as she felt her eyes close. 'I wonder why…those three were familiar?'

Yet this thought too was placed away into the back of her mind as sleep soon consumed her, dreaming of a world of color…a world she would never see outside her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: **Chapter 2 everyone 3 I even pumped this out while feeling like I got hit by a freaking 18 wheeler of a migraine and even skipped collage cause of it. Hell I'm still not caught up and this migraine is just going to make me have more piled up work. But I love writing and I love you all so here is the next chapter. Umm anyway I decided to do Brotherly!Allen instead of Parental!Allen but i might switch off between the two. Lenalee would be more of the Parental type I think. There really is no set pairing and even if it looks like a pairing its not. Get over yourselves I'm trying to stay away from romance 83

I NOW HAVE A POLL UP! GO VOTE!! It will be taken down by time I hit Chapter 5 so go vote for her innocence please.

**Disclaimer: **K-chan does not own the anime/manga series called Man. She does however own the plot, Aurelia and any other OC's.

* * *

"All the world is a stage and the men and women are merely actors."

-Shakespeare

* * *

Aurelia awoke to the sound of a gentle playing within her ears. It was a gentle tune almost a lullaby in a way that it forced her to remain asleep, to keep her eyes closed. She knew from experience if she opened her eyes the beautiful music would leave her and she would feel empty. Odd, she mused silently, that she would feel as such and yet it was true. The smell of bacon crossed her nose in combination with the eggs and hash browns that filtered through their home. A growl reminded her that she had skipped dinner the previous night in order to "run away".

'_Its not really running when you return now is it?' _she thought amused before feeling grimy. She would have to bathe first.

Turning on her heel the young girl made her way to the bathroom, shutting the door as she ran her small, childish hands across the sink and wall until she felt the edge of the tub, nearly fumbling over into it and knocking her head. She cursed silently about her clumsiness and reached for the taps before turning them on. The sound of the water running made her smile, she tested it to make sure it was just right before she removed her dusty cloak, revealing a plain white shirt that was off the shoulders and some black shorts held up by suspenders. Once she was naked she kicked her clothing to the side, opening the door and shouted down to her mother.

"I'm taking a bath before breakfast! I hope you don't eat without me!" She shouted before shutting the door.

She placed her arm into the water and was satisfied when it was deep enough before turning off the taps and slipped in and wasted no time in washing herself, feeling for all the world as if she was caked in mud and other such nasties. She may act like a boy, but she was deep down a clean freak at heart and was often particular about being clean. She wanted to give off the impression she took care of herself and was not a slob, a mere thought sent shivers down her spine, no she would not be a slob thank you very much! As she leaned back in the tub, happy that she now remotely clean she pondered on the tune that invaded her mind. She had heard it somewhere before, she knew, but for the life of her she couldn't think.

From the kitchen her mother hummed happily, nibbling on the bacon she had prepared as she finished making breakfast. She enjoyed having breakfast with her daughter who she felt she saw very little of as of late. Of course she was growing up, she reminded herself and as most young children do they wished for independence. Her violet-blue eyes closed as she smiled to herself. Her daughter would definitely be something else when she grows up and she was sure that if she had died her daughter would survive -after all she made sure her daughter would know her way around and tricks even if she was blind.- sometimes she often closed her eyes and walked around the house, while her daughter was outside doing the garden to see what it was like. It was daunting to say the least and she was not sure how her daughter put up with it. A slight cough made the tall if slightly portly woman glance to her daughter.

"Enjoy the bath?" She asked leading her over to the table. Aurelia had chosen a black sleeveless corset dress with a white peasant top underneath it with black shorts under the skirt. Her daughter smiled.

"Mmmhmm. Is breakfast ready?" She asked grinning.

"Yes it is." she replied placing a plate down in front of her and then got her own. It was the most delicious meal she had, had.

* * *

The morning Kanda awoke was the morning hell broke loose. One, there was an annoying rabbit curled up in his bed, snuggling into him. Two, there was an annoying bean sprout who was laying half on his chest and the rest on the bed, curled into him like some love sick little girl. Now it was not uncommon for this to happen as of late the two had become -and he as well but he'd never admit- quite close and the fear of loosing each other often made them stick closer. However despite this Kanda liked his space and when people were invading his space, being so close of course he would be upset.

"The fuck are you two doing in my bed!!!" He shouted, causing both the Rabbit and Bean sprout to awaken.

"Aww Kanda-mama woke up!" Came Lavi's tired if not playful voice. Said man twitched as he reached for Mugen.

"Oh so he is! Kanda-mama it's rude to yell at your kid so early in the morning," He said; grinning in delight at Kanda's mortified expression and then squeaked and ran with Lavi out of the room, the sounds of furniture being destroyed as Kanda chased them waking the rest of the patrons of the hotel.

"I'LL KILL YOU!!! GET YOUR ASSES BACK HERE SO I CAN POUND YOU!"

Lavi grinned as he and Allen led Kanda all through the hotel and out into the streets, weaving in and out of people.

"I think Kanda-mama is having his period!" Came Allen's voice as Lavi cackled.

"Or maybe he needs sex!" he said sniggering, urging on Kanda's anger. With no Lenalee to stop them Allen and Lavi took full advantage of this.

"STUPID RABBIT! STUPID BEAN SPROUT GET BACK HERE!!!!"

And the chase went on for quite a bit until Kanda caught them, beating them up until they couldn't move, eye twitching horribly. After recovering the three realized then that they had skipped dinner and breakfast and the smell of food wafting not far from them made Allen drool.

"I smell food," he said, literally floating in the air it seemed as the scent lured him to a pretty plain house, where a young blond girl sat on the porch, eyes closed, humming the tune she heard in her head.

The three exorcists stopped when they saw her, Lavi being the first to recognize her. Why she really was a girl, he thought grinning as he moved over to sit next to her and, leaning over, blew gently into her ear. Aurelia shrieked and fell over to the side, backing up as she did. Immediately after a door opened revealing a platinum blonde tanned middle age woman who had the beginning of wrinkles at the corner of her eyes. She was tall, but had a pudgy body -not to say she was fat, because she wasn't- but she obviously didn't get near enough exercise.

"Aurelia are you ok?" she asked before turning on the red-headed rabbit. "And you! What are you trying to do to my child?!"

Lavi backed up and hid behind Kanda leaving Allen to deal with the mess he created.

"Please forgive my friend, he's very stupid." Allen ignored the outraged cry. "We meant no harm really. We were following the scent of food and we got led here, and Lavi likes to play pranks on people so he decided to scare your daughter."

At this point Allen bowed to her, shocking her and the daughter.

"So please hold no ill-will to him, he's a poor rabbit who has yet to be trained in manners."

Aurelia giggled suddenly as Kanda made the weird snort/sigh sound as he tried to not kill a now protesting Lavi who kept trying to deny he was a rabbit and that he was also not dumb or stupid. Allen paid this no mind as he continued on a nice conversation which eventually led him inside the house, young Aurelia following, still giggling. When the two arguing suddenly noticed they were alone stared at the doorway before heading inside where the smell of food assaulted them.

"Mmmm it smells wonderful!" Came Allen's voice as her mother set a plate before him.

"Thank you. We're not the richest, so I apologize if the food is not much." She said as Aurelia sat on her mother's lap. She was curious now as to these three men who now sat at the table, eating the food her mother coked.

"It's not a problem. At least this way the Bean Sprout may loose weight," said the innocent voice of Lavi. Allen twitched.

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"No but you could stand to be more active…"

"I'm sorry if I require more food then you to survive, Lavi." The sudden temperature drop made Aurelia blink, and her mother tilt her head.

"Is this normal?" she asked Kanda who merely shrugged and deciding he wasn't the social merely nodded, watching the spectacle before her. It didn't take long for Aurelia to grow bored and slip from mother's lap, grabbing onto Allen's hand.

"Sir, are you and your friends going to need a guide around town? I know I'm blind but I know more about this town then anyone else!" She seemed very proud of this fact.

Not only that she wanted to know why they had such a weird presence and why it felt familiar. Looking to her Allen grinned.

"A tour would be nice." He said before looking to the other two. "What do you think?"

"Will there be girls?"

"Ch stupid rabbit. Keep your perverted mind from the child."

"Did Kanda-mama just show he cared?"

Shrink. A blade sliced through the space where Lavi once was, hiding behind Allen.

"Do not call me that! Its worse then Yuu-chan!"

"Aww but Kanda-mama sounds so much cuter!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!!"

Aurelia blinked as her mother merely sighed, face palming at the hyper active boys before she turned to Allen.

"Ah would you mind taking Aurelia upstairs and help her get her shoes on?"

"Mother!"

"Of course I will." He said, eager to get away from the two less he get dragged in and that was not on his plans today.

* * *

Once away from the arguing duo did Allen sigh in relief. Her room was easy to find as he noticed that her room had more stuffed animals and books then he could care to count. Stuffed animals that looked ripped and cut as if by a knife. Books which scattered everywhere and a bed that looked messy. In short the room was messy, filled with toys and books.

"Please, place me down on my bed, I feel uncomfortable being held." said the small French voice. Allen blushed realizing he still held her and immeditly did as told, as if it was natural.

"Now then you have a lot of toys…"

"They're my friends, they won't ever hurt me you know," she said, clearly leading on to how she felt out of place.

The boy just nodded even if she could not see it and found the boots made of fine leather. He didn't expect them to have such nice shoes but he was not one to question the money status of people, especially nice ones who offered to feed them. He could still hear the ongoing argument and couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he took her leg, noticing the scars and traced them briefly with his eyes before slipping them on -since she was already wearing socks-

"This is so odd," She said gently. "I've never had anyone help me…well my mother but…"

Why was she feeling nervous? It was just like her mother doing it, only it was a boy not her mother. A boy. Who reminded her of a father. A father she never had…a father she wanted.

"It shouldn't be, I'm only doing this to be nice. Besides it's a welcome distraction to the arguing duo downstairs." He said chuckling again, making Aurelia smile.

"Well, thank you, kind sir." She said.

"Please don't call me sir, I'm only sixteen. Call me Allen."

"Alright…Allen."

* * *

**A/n: **Yay chapter 2! Liking it so far? Let me know 3 See ya in chapter 3! The song she kept hearing in the begining is called...well I'll tell you in chapter three :'D Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: **Chapter Three already? O: Wow I'm good. The melody she kept hearing is one I have fallen in love with. It is called "Time to Feel Sleepy" by a very talented composer by the name of Paul Collier. You can find it on you tube if you wish =] or here and remember to remove the spaces!: http: // www . youtube. com/ watch? v= U_095IAvXCs

**A/n 2: **Fix'd some things. Edited Grammar. Thanks to a kind person for pointing things out.

**Aurelia: **K-chan-mama does not own the series of Man. She owns me and all the OC's as well as plot. She makes no profit. She also does not own the melody "Time to Feel Sleepy" for it was composed by Paul Collier.

* * *

"No matter how difficult the world becomes as long as you have hope, everything will be alright. So live for those who died and smile for those cry because your smile and your will can change the lives of many."

-Anonymous

* * *

The tune once more played in her head like a gentle lullaby as she listened to Allen explain the complex relationship his friends had. Absently she nodded and grinned at some parts. He was now brushing her hair, as it was now knotty. Short hair did that too you know. Aurelia found it odd, for a male to be doing this. Like a brother or father; however, it seemed not to bug her as the song continued on repeat. Sometimes it had lyrics when she tried to loose herself in it other times just a tune however as of now she wondered exactly how she would slip away this time, would her mother really approve her running away? She also began to feel anxious as Allen continued to treat her like a little kid -which she was- and as she lifted up her hands stopped.

"Lenalee would love you," He said tying a black ribbon in her hair. "I mean she only ever has Miranda to talk too but then again Miranda is a loner…"

"Ah…you talk very highly of her," she said in reference to Lenalee, feeling herself become a bit detached. She never got close to people, what need did she have to? She was close to her mother yes but that was family.

This is a complete stranger, who was brushing her hair, whom her mother trusted so easily and despite how she knows he probably wouldn't hurt her she couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance. She did not wish to be treated like a little girl by anyone except her mother. She would need to make a note of avoiding the pitfalls of being lured in by kindness.

"Yeah, she's a very wonderful woman, almost like a big sister to me. I think if you met her you'd think so too. Now then your finished. Let's go make sure your house isn't destroyed."

The blond child nodded, letting him lead her down the stairs. Allen was glad suddenly Aurelia was blind: The kitchen was askew with thrown food, shattered glasses and an upturned table. The living room when he peeked in was shattered and torn and a mess as if a hurricane went through, same could be said for the rest of the house. When Aurelia asked what was wrong here merely sighed and shook his head before patting on her head and then leading her to the family room where currently both Kanda and Lavi were getting scolded by a very irate, annoyed and PMSing mother going through menopause. Allen cowered. Aurelia just blinked and listened to the ranting of her mother, often glad she was rarely on the receiving end however she felt a distinct annoyance rise up in her for her mother. Granted she was a very nice woman but she often times felt embarrassed beyond anything when her mother went off as she did a few times in public and groaned, burying her face.

"I OFFERED YOU FOOD, I EVEN ALLOWED YOU IN AND YOU HAD TO DESTROY MY HOME! MY HOME DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WOKE SLAVING IN MY VEGTABLE GARDEN JUST TO SELL MY PRODUCT FOR A MODEST PAY? DO YOU KNOW HOW TIRING IT IS WORKING AS A BAR MAID IN A TAVERN WITH HORNY MEN WHO KEEP TRYING TO GET TO YOU?"

It was at this point Aurelia looked down, hand now running through the choppy blond short hair that fell a little past the ears and had it not been for out would allow her to look like a boy -girly as it is- yet a boy none the less. She wondered briefly if being a boy would mean an easier time adjusting to her emotions -which seemed so very confusing to her.- Besides she wondered exactly if this was the icing on the cake as things had been very tight -even if they were relaxed-

"Now I want my house to be cleaned! By you both! You will not leave this house until its cleaned!"

Nodding meekly the two whipped puppies begun to clean, even Kanda could not talk back. Hell hath no mercy like a woman scorned as the saying goes. Once they began she turned then to Allen and Aurelia, smiling as if nothing happened. Allen wondered if Aurelia was the same. The mere thought made him break out in cold sweat. IF that was true he wondered for his sanity. Sighing he looked to see his two friends cleaning, chuckling to himself that he was not the one being punished although he did find it a bit harsh but seeing Kanda be a whip puppy was just to great.

"Oh good! She's got her hair brushed and tied with a ribbon! Thank you very much, Allen dear for helping her. I'd have helped her but your friends," and she seemed ready to face palm. In fact, she did. "Seem to love making a mess."

"Ah yeah sad to say its pretty common for this happen. I'll pay whatever damages need to be paid." He said chuckling some.

Aurelia merely blinked trying to imagine a destroyed house only to come up with a blank because she had no idea what the inside of her home looked like and this thought greatly annoyed her. She really wished she could see. Knwoing how her annoyance level was she tried to think back on the tune she was hearing and let it play through her head, focusing on that tune instead of her annoyance as she filtered through why her mother and these three boys easily fell into a rhythm of life here. They seemed to be at ease despite the fact they barely knew them and to obey her mother well she was scary, she guessed before sighing. She made it a habit it seemed.

This tune seemed to make her feel warm, and more so when she held her bun-bun…the very same stuffed animal she still held in her hand as she never went anywhere most days without it. A dreadful habit she knew but her bun-bun was her best friend and no matter how adult she tried to be she was a 10 year old little girl who was blind and had to face reality she had changing emotions and a changing body and a changing mind. This just served to annoy her and at the same time spurr her on. She would definitely become a better person!

"Its not a problem. You can however take my daughter out to the market, we'll be needing some more food for dinner tonight. I was thinking of beef stew," she said and quickly wrote down all she would need and then some for desert. "I need to make sure your two friends do not destroy my home farther."

The elder boy and the young child left, ignoring the outraged cries of his two friends who thought it unfair he didn't have to clean up the mess too only to be reminded that they were the ones who called it up themselves to be yelled at by the irate blond mother. Mothers were scary.

The trip to the market place wasn't to bad and Aurelia proved to indeed know her way around which was surprising and yet at the same time it was not. Being blind he mused on how it would be. To relying on hearing and smelling to guide her around people, to learn how to walk without swaying he could only imagine what it would be like and wondered just how much of a burden being blind was. Marie seemed to be fine, he mused although he was sure like anyone who was blind he missed the world of color. The thought of Marie made him wonder how he was doing on his assignment, seeing as he was sent off to investigate the claims of the Noah being there. He'd hate to loose another friend.

"Allen." she said before looking to him.

"Yes Aurelia?" He asked in response to her calling on him.

"Umm…never mind its nothing," she said before fiddling with the hem of her dress. Oh yes to come out and ask if he heard songs in his head -songs that would not to go away- would be rather odd and she would very much rather save herself embrassment.

"Hmm Aurelia, tell me, why are you trusting me so easily?" He asked, glancing to the child. He found it odd such a independent child would trust so easily.

"I do not trust you…I mean your presence is very kind and I do not think you are bad…if you were you would have done something by now and the same goes for your friends. I do not trust you, but I do not fully dislike you." She said as she thought about why she would trust him easily and why she shouldn't.

She did wonder briefly if her mother was alright after all if something happened…Aurelia would never admit but she was very much afraid that she'd be unable to survive sometimes without her mother's constant guiding hand.

"You're pretty smart."

"I have to be. I'd be weak otherwise and in this town if you are weak…" she trailed off as they reached the middle of the market now where they would need to buy the ingredients.

Not more then an hour passed as the two conversed lightly, she telling him about all the stories her mother told her of hobbits and dragons and how she always wanted to be like her mother strong and independent…she talked about how she wanted to find a way to see again and that if she could become strong enough and live on her own then she could really face her mother and say in all honesty she was a true and strong woman. She said she wanted to also no longer be a burden and as they made their way back to the house something happened. Allen's eye began to activate, whirring loudly as two level three's approached them, there was another level three at Aurelia's house…however he was sure Kanda and Lavi could handle it although with the Earl as rude as he is he probably enhanced these Akumas some how.

"_I'm always improving, young Allen! I'd hate to see you die!" _

Allen felt the urge to face palm hearing the annoying voice of the Earl but knew he had to take care of the Akuma first. Needless to say the towns people scattered and ran away, some grabbed weapons and began firing but nothing worked on them and Allen knew Aurelia could not see and he noticed her clutch the toy tighter as her hand tightened its hold on his arm.

"Allen…" she whispered, scooting close. "What's going on?" She asked.

Allen quickly took her arm and led her away from the Akuma who followed them. In shock Aurelia couldn't do more then run and try to keep up, her legs pushing themselves to keep with his fast pace. She swore she heard the sound of a gun firing and the next thing she knew she was in the air, being held and flying for a few seconds before landing.

"Hide here, and do not move. I'll be back to get you." He said, flashing her a grin she could not see. Aurelia felt tears prick at her eyes. The monsters that appeared, she was sure, gave off the oddest feelings as if she wanted to rip her their souls out. She sat there hiding, holding her bun-bun closer. What was going on?

Allen had quickly exchanged his left arm for the Sword of Exorcism, the Crown Clown activated as he leapt into the air, his Crown belt automatically flared behind him, grabbing at Akuma near him as he attacked the central one. The display was nothing short of amazing however something odd pricked the air and the sudden scream coming from the house where Aurelia lived, as they were not to far, alerted to either one of two things: Her mother was dead, one of his friends got hit. He quickly made work of disposing of the Akuma after 10 minutes of fighting, and using innocence magic Cross had begun to teach him, but never finished, as he was dead. This thought crossed his mind only briefly before he remembered that despite being the 14th he was Allen and he would continue to be Allen regardless. Now once more reassured Allen quickly ran to where Aurelia was, who despite all the chaos was attempting to put on a brave face as if she was not crying.

Allen let himself smile before he picked her up and ran with her to her house. The sight was not something he wished to see. Already homes were destroyed and from the destruction could only imagine how many were killed. That was not a concern right now he had to make sure Aurelia's mother as well as his two comrades were alright. They were his best friends damn it and no matter what people said he would place them above all others -even himself- because they were the ones who were closest and knew things and respected him. Yes the others in the Black Order he called friends cared for him but they just did not know him as well as Kanda and Lavi and besides he'd sorely miss teasing them. To his relief the two were injured, but not dead however the pile of ash…

"Mother?" Aurelia asked, wondering she could not hear her mother's breathing."Ah…Allen we tried…but they ganged up on us. By the time we realized there were more coming…"

Lavi trailed off then and looked to Aurelia who was put down sometime when they arrived. She was like a statue, eyes unblinking as she let the words sink in. Her mother was dead. She was gone. No more gentle lullabies, no more scolding, no more laughter…she felt alone suddenly and sniffled, tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she rubbed at her eyes furiously. This had to be a dream it had to be.

"Mother…." she whimpered, falling to her knees. "Mommy…."

"Ch…don't grieve now…your mother would be disappointed." Kanda said kneeling before the child and lifting her chin up, the wide eyes filled with fear.

"Why!? Why can I not grieve?!"

"Because you can do that later. Right now we have to take you with us…after all I don't think you have family do you?"

"N-no… not here…" she whispered, the song now roared through her head, its soothing melody causing her body to go slack. She let the melody calm her racing mind and curled into Kanda suddenly, shocking the stoic man.

"Ch brat your getting my uniform wet!"

"…would I be a burden to you if you took me?"

"Ch…only if you're to helpless. Are you?"

Aurelia glared suddenly and stood up, hand gripping her toy tightly. A faint soft green glow pulsed from the rabbit very faintly.

"I am not weak!" She stated, glaring with all her pent up emotions. "I will be strong! I'll…" she stopped for a second and fell silent. "I'll be strong…but right now I want to be weak…because I'm never allowed."

Allen sighed and smiled faintly, placing a hand on her head.

"You can be weak this once, however this is the only time you show weakness. Grieve now, because where you are going you don't have time to be sad."

"Thank you..." she said faintly, feeling a familiar warmth spread through her when Allen brushed away her tears, even though they continued to fall._ 'I really do wonder...why they seem familiar...' _

* * *

**A/n:** Edited. I like this much better! -grin- next chapter...well that's a surprise!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: **Chapter 4~! Thanks to my lovely Beta for fixing grammar = w= I'd be lost without you. I'm on spring break now so I should have more time for stories hehe! I'm also working on another story and a challenge fic, courtesy of Val-Creative so look for those as well! Onward!

**Disclaimer: **K-chan does not own any of the characters except for the OCs and will therefore kindly ask that lawyers do not come knocking down her door.

* * *

"_I don't need your pity! I can stand on my own…" _

"_But sometimes even the strong need their guide…" _

"_But I'm above that!" _

"_You are but a little girl how can you be anything more? Come now let father help you up." _

"_I said no!" _

_The stubborn blonde child of only 4 glared up at her father who obviously was not overjoyed with her. As it was he never seemed to care but because mother was around…_

"_Aurelia let him help you up, I have lunch ready." _

_The child pouted more before sighing, allowing herself to be picked up. She always hated men…_

"Aurelia, we're here," Said Allen, jarring the child from her flashback. "We're meeting with one of the finders to tell him that the innocence isn't found but that there were Akuma, so we'll be heading back. Maybe once we get back you can make yourself into that strong woman you so aspire to be…"

At this point Aurelia grumbled, looking to the ground as she was led by the silver haired boy to a place off the edge town, the older ones following behind. She really disliked the glares she kept feeling from the towns' people as if they accused her for the commotion because she was near these boys…a roll of the eyes was her answer. This town disgusted her. They tried to hide their hate but she knew it was impossible.

"Oh good you are back…who is this?" said Roger. He was a mousy man on the taller side, hunching over due to habit. He was a warm looking person.

"A brat we found." Kanda said, obviously annoyed Allen and Lavi even considered taking her along as long as they found her an orphanage soon -after all he didn't think this line of work should be done by kids anyway and she would most likely end up being a burden-. He by no means disliked the child but he hated being around them and she was both annoying and short and seemed to have that tomboy personality. Women should be seen and not heard in his opinion.

Then again his opinion never mattered as most women he was with were feminists. Now let it be known he had no problem with them expressing their rights, but sometimes he just wanted to take his sword and carve them into tiny pieces. Aurelia had that same feminist personality, although as of now it was hidden beyond more of an arrogant and boyish one. Hell if he didn't know any better he'd say she wanted to be as boy like as possible although with that faded tomboyish outfit she was failing miserably then if that's what she intended. Not to mention those prim and proper manners of hers. They clashed horribly with him. It was odd seeing someone so fiery with such manners. Truly an odd sight. He hoped she wouldn't become a bother.

"She lost her mother to an Akuma and well, she won't be a burden, she's already proven capable of other skills due to her sightless eyes," said Lavi grinning. "And besides this town is ready to Lynch her with the glares they've been giving off."

Aurelia seemed to be unaffected but the slight movement of her hand gripping the bunny's ear tighter was all the sign they needed to know it bothered her. Lavi himself watched her closely because of all the young girls he met he never met one quite like her. She was bratty, fiery, boyish and at the same time polite and well mannered without stepping to many lines. Part of him wondered how she would cope because as of now she seemed to be lost in her head, a glazed look signifying she was gone for the moment. Would she grin and smile? Would she forget it all happened or will she grieve and become one of those weak-spine little kids who can't stand on her own two feet? Perhaps she would be a combination of all three or maybe she would do something else altogether. All in all Lavi was more interested in how her development would progress. He could not deny something off about her or that rabbit she held because by all rights he should be creeped out that she would be able to walk around at night, unguarded, and know her way around. Then again she probably took it on herself to memorize the town layout to avoid the pitfalls of the common blind perhaps?

"We'll have to ask Komui what he wants to do with her, for now she looks exhausted lets give her some time to grieve. Now Allen, Lavi, Kanda tell me what happened in detail." He said leading the three exorcists off.

Once alone Aurelia hiccuped as she shook with silent and held in sobs. She would be strong…she would be strong…oh who the hell was she kidding? She was a kid! A kid she could not expect to handle death like so many adults and yet that did not stop her from trying. She wanted so much to be mature but the mere thought she would never hear the soft laughter or the exaggerated sighs or the feel of warm hugs around her before she went to sleep…she would miss it all. Aurelia started to sob a bit more, tears falling freer and more easily over the barely contained dam that held her emotions and eventually she gave up, just crying into her stuffed rabbit. The different fabrics scratched at her face as her body shook with her crying. No matter how mature she tried to be she knew she could never be an adult she was just a child with childish dreams and emotions. She had always dreamed of being a strong woman. Independent. Self assured. Able to care for herself and not seek help. She wanted so much to be that type of person but felt so weak and little now.

"Mommy~~" The pitiful whine that escaped from her throat was hoarse from her held back sobs. She felt her grief double with the fact her mother would not be there and tried to take a shaky breath.

'_Lullaby…if I think of that lullaby it'll be okay…momma said that lullaby was a good luck charm. It would make things better…' _Yes a childish notion she had given but it was her life line. That beautiful lullaby her mother sang always calmed her down when she was hurt or sad so then why shouldn't this be any different?

She began to hum then, trying to breathe in air to her lungs which seemed to convulse as she tried to not choke on her snot and tears. She furiously wiped at her eyes and nose, trying to stop the tears even as the lullaby played itself on repeat. That was the sight Allen came upon as she was lost in grief. Lavi and Kanda were still in the back talking and discussing things with Komui regarding the incident and Aurelia so he decided to check on her. She was pitiful. She was broken. She was desperate just like he was when he lost Mana. A sudden feeling of dread ran through him. If she kept sobbing in despair the Earl would be sure to know she was there and he would trap her…

"Aurelia." He said in a gentle tone, kneeling in front of her on one knee. The child looked up at him with wide eyes. Allen felt himself wince looking at the raw emotion. He remembered to well the feelings she now held and wiped the tears away.

"…."

"Aurelia listen to me. You need to get over her death soon. I know its harsh but crying will not bring her back," he said pulling her into his arms, holding her. "I know what it feels like to loose your only parent… but you need to be strong. I am not saying to smile and bear it but you need to realize that by displaying this side of you people will take advantage of this to twist your mind."

He left out the part about the Earl, best she didn't know. After all someone like her would be better off in an orphanage with a kind sister to look after her and not get involved in such a war. Aurelia sighed and calmed down as he held her, a warm feeling spreading through her body as she hummed gently. The soothing sound of his heart beat made her feel safe. The rabbit which was still clutched to her chest had begun to pulse again with the same warm his innocence often gave him.

"You can let go now…" she said shakily, the lullaby's gentle tone was like a babbling brook now as its melody cascaded over her mind, dulling her senses. A lullaby her mother sang. A lullaby that gave her comfort.

"Are you alright now?" He asked, pulling away and looking to her, cleaning her face with his sleeve.

"Mmhmm…I just need time to collect myself but I know I'll be alright! Momma always said that no matter what happens I am to live my life as fully as I can and to not have any regrets. I know my mother is probably watching over me now and that alone comforts me. I know…I am not strong now but I will be!"

It was rather endearing, Allen thought, as he watched her motivate herself, the tears drying as her eyes hardened.

"I will definitely become strong…" She whispered, a grin spreading on her face as she breathed in shakily, body trying to recover from the anguish it was through not more then seconds ago.

She would be alright, she had too because what set of parents would want her if she could not stand on her own? Although part of hoped she could be of use she wanted to avenge her mother too and though her mother told her not to hate she did. She hated whatever killed her. Her father had betrayed them once, she would get revenge on him too. Besides it would be fun too, she thought, to learn different things and these people are definitely different she mused. A sense of calm washed over her now as the lullaby faded away leaving only the sounds of their breathing and the talks in the back. The silence she heard around her minus the distractions was in a sense the calmest she felt. Although she would rather be far from everyone, in a nook maybe by a river listening to the musical that was nature.

"Is the brat done being a kid? We're going to be head out." Came Kanda's rough voice. Aurelia glared at being called a brat but grumbled and said nothing else, Lavi sniggered before helping her to her feet.

"She is a kid, Kanda. And if you mean crying, yes, she's done. Now then, what did Komui said?"

"We're to take her back and make sure she is alright before we look for an orphanage to take her. If she has innocence though, even if its slim, whether she wishes to or not we will be forced to have her synchronize with it."

As she stood their listening she felt the same warm pulse flow through her again as the rabbit gave of a gentle green glow, once again unseen by the others. She did not enjoy the sound of being forced to synchronize and wondered if it'd be painful...she wondered too though what innocence was and started to come up with many ideas and theories but her poor brain couldn't keep up with the thoughts so she turned to look at Allen when he spoke.

"Well if that's the case I guess we should be going, Aurelia do you want to get anything from the house?" Asked Allen.

"No…I have my bun-bun that's fine with me," she said grinning brightly. At the mention of her rabbit all three looked down at the patchwork in confusion, but said nothing. She was a child she'd grow out of it soon. Hopefully.

"If you three are ready head to the train station, and here are your tickets. We'll be staying here to clean up the mess and clear things up if we can." said Roger as he watched the four disappear.

'_What a mess…' _he thought sighing as he could only imagine the over time.

* * *

**A/n:** Feed back is appreciated.o x o;;


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n:** Beta'd and ready for posting. Chapter 6 will be a long one sorry for the shortness of this one. I'm going to maybe get a job at six flags wish me luck guys =D Collage as always rules my life but worry not I will be able to still write. How do you all like this so far? Remember reviews help me improve!

**Disclaimer: **K-chan does not own the series D. Gray Man and only owns the OC's and the plot. She wishes to have no lawyers come knocking on her door either.

**Warning: **Massive character diving. Kind of a slow chapter.

* * *

Kanda simply glared out the window on the train ride back. As usual Allen and Lavi were up to something, from the mischievous grins to the downright creepy glances they kept giving. It was mind boggling as to why they got those look just because Aurelia had curled up on the seat and used Kanda's lap for a pillow. Perverts. She was just a child anyway so he saw no reason their teasing or joking. He remarked often that they did this too and that shut them up. Kanda smirked as they settled down before talking about everything and nothing until only a comfortable silence the sounds of the train on tracks lulled them into a bit of a daze. Allen and Lavi looking to Aurelia's whose face scrunched up where as Kanda merely glared down at her. Stupid kids.

_Aurelia was shocked to be able to see anything. She had color in her life, she recognized faces, places she had never been. A fear went through her small body as she felt chains around her and pulling her to a chair where she couldn't move. 'Help! Help!' _

"_No one can help you, child. You're alone and no one can reach you. Cursed child." _

_Aurelia wanted to scream but found herself unable as the feeling of total disconnection absorbed her in a bright light. _

She startled herself awake, panicking as she her hands flew to where her neck was. He head was still attached. _'Just a dream….' _she thought idly, forcing the breathing to come to a more manageable level. _'Only a dream…' _

"Nightmare?" Aurelia was stunned to silence if she had not been before. The usual roughness she felt with Kanda disappeared as his hand smoothed her hair if only for a brief second. "I'm going to teach you to block them out, don't want to bother hearing your moans and cries. Stupid brat."

Ah so he was just going to teacher for his own sake as well as others? Fine she could live with that but now she wanted more rest and resumed her position once more, not noticing the soft look Kanda threw at her for the briefest of seconds. Kanda hated kids, but even he was not blind when it came to noticing a gifted person and she was gifted and he always hated people who wasted those gifts on trivialities. At least this way she had some protection when, and if, they allowed her to stay. As the girl fell back asleep Kanda began to run his fingers along the patchwork rabbit with a concentrating gaze as if he was trying to discern all her secrets she hid. This harmless stuffed animal glowed with a gentle pulse that until recently he thought was coming form Aurelia much like how Allen's innocence pulsed whenever he touched his arm. Allen and Lavi, having saw the display, and noticed the look wisely said nothing as they resumed talking, bout their missions and of the war. It was a common subject to tease Allen about Lenalee and then joking about Komui. The light atmosphere served to allow Kanda to be lost in his own mind, their mindless chatter a dull haze as his thoughts took over.

'_There was innocence after all,' _came the snaky thought as he continued to gaze down at it. It looked to be passed down, judging by how tattered it was. Kanda snorted, never seeing the use for such a toy or anything like that. It's not like it could anything, but who was he to mock the child? Let her enjoy her brief calm before reality shocked her. Let it be known he was not going to coddle her, because in his opinion there was a difference between a guiding hand and coddling…the Order did the second and not the first and hence was why Allen's mental state was often drastic and yet stable, hidden under the mask of a clown.

Kanda hated that mask to no end. Now they were friends, close even, but they had a mutual understanding and respected each other to great lengths willing to do whatever to protect the other, it was just that Kanda only got two glimpses of the real "Allen" just as he only got glimpses of the real "Lavi" when they were alone. Contrary to popular belief Kanda cared for people, however, if word got out he was sure he would be lopping heads off left and right.

A stir alerted him to the child once more, her face scrunched up in what was obviously pain. He calmly reached out a hand and ran it through the short, choppy hair before she settled. He looked to the rabbit again before sliding it into her arms and resumed petting her as if she were an animal. As long as it kept her from moving and kept her asleep. Allen's nightmares were enough as he would come into his room, ask Kanda to spar with him and then fall asleep again. At this point Lavi, who was busy in the library would be greeted to the sight of a pissed off Kanda and after a round of insults they sat and talked. Allen spoke of darkness, of a twisted forest but then of a calming light.

They left him at that. At one point Lenalee had taken upon herself to spend more then one night by Allen's side, who seemed to like the idea of a mother figure or an elder sister to hold him when things got rough. Besides the nightmares he also said he had visions of the 14th and of Mana and the Earl. All in all Kanda was not ready to deal with some brat who could not handle herself. Even though Allen's nightmares faded and he was able to function again there often times were slip ups, but these were usually satisfied come the end of the next day when he was able to function again. The war was getting to them all and Allen's constant "loyal" blood hound was driving him up the wall. Especially after the death of Cross, being accused of the 14th and the whole mess involving Leverrier. Annoyance began to flood him as he practiced his breathing exercises: In and out. In and out. In and out. Feeling in better control of his emotions, he looked to make sure the rabbit and bean sprout were asleep before closing his eyes and drifting off. It had been entirely to long and he was ready to have some soba and meditate.

* * *

Allen was the first to wake from his light nap. Being near the two was a constant reassurance that he was not alone and that he had people fighting for him, and, along with him. When his gaze turned then on the blind child who was curled now further into Kanda did he realize she had no one to fight for her; however, he was sure that by the way Kanda acted he was going to be the one in her corner or then again maybe he was just going to be his snaky self and not feel a thing. Aurelia definitely needed to learn defense though, whether she stayed within the order or not it never hurt to help a child out, give them a life lesson, let them learn skills in order to better defend themselves and their family. Make them remove all handicaps. If anything they could give her a nice foundation to build on at any rate. The commotion at the order was sure to be hectic as more and more Akuma attacks became frequent. The fact that they had very few exorcists to spare did not help them in the least and Leverrier's constant pressuring for them to find compatible users was growing tiring. The finder's too had now been given extra training and weapons to fight off Akuma, not kill, but injure enough to, should they need to, get away.

The train's constant thrumming along the tracks was causing him to drift off again, head leaning against Lavi. He was bored and apparently hungry from the growl which rumbled about making him whine like a puppy.

"I'm hungry….does the train have food, Lavi?" He asked. Lavi shrugged.

"Go check then. I'll protect the cute blonde from Yuu-chan~"

"Don't call me that, stupid rabbit!"

"Yuu-chan~ Yuu-chan~"

"RABBIT!!"

The chase had begun, leaving Allen to pick up Aurelia and find a more quiet place for her to rest. Once she was settled he would find where the food was and eat to his heart's content, often cursing said stomach ache later but damn it he couldn't help he had a parasitic innocence! Fuming silently the pouting teenager found an unused cabin, one that looked for sleeping in and sat her down on a seat and as he was making her comfortable brushed his hand against the rabbit which glowed with a warm pulse…innocence.

"What other secrets could you be hiding, Aurelia?" He asked, brushing her hair away from her face. "Anyway if worse comes to worse I'm sure we can do something if we can't find you a family."

As if hearing this the girl turned some, curling up once more. Allen couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Even after coming to terms with her mother's death she still wanted to move forward even if she is hurting.

"I wonder if Kanda and Lavi destroyed the train again…" He wondered out loud before turning away from her, if anything he'd like to get their in one piece and their arguing got out of hand so often he was surprised the Black Order was still alive. "Then again Komui likes to build giant robots…"

"What are robots?" A small girls sleepy voice spoke.

"Oh Aurelia! You're awake?"

The blonde girl nodded.

"Yeah…I had a weird dream, about…you…I was screaming your name…there was a light…I felt…disconnected…they called me a cursed child…but I could see for a bit…I saw color and then it was gone when I felt my head…"

Allen watched as she retold her dream and the way she shifted, as if uncomfortable talking about it. He would be too, if he was used to never telling anything. How strong did she have to be? Shaking his head he moved over to where she was, sitting next to her.

"Your head was cut off right?"

"Yeah…how did you know?"

Allen grinned at this and chuckled some, messing up her hair.

"Because I had a similar nightmare a while ago. Don't worry though it's only a dream." He said. "We should be there soon, so just stay here while I go and find Lavi and Kanda, I don't think the train would survive if they continue~"

Sighing dramatically the white haired exorcist left the girl alone to her thoughts. For the first time since she had begun having those dreams Aurelia felt relaxed. It was only a dream…it wasn't real and if Allen doesn't worry about his nightmares then she wouldn't either.

"Worrying does nothing for the mind, does it, Bunny?" She asked the patchwork doll before turning to where the sun hit her face through the window, body relaxing. "I hope momma is watching…because I'm definitely going to make her proud."


	6. Chapter 6 Fix'd

A/n: Fix'd.

Disclaimer: I own Aurelia and the story. All others belong to their creators/owners

* * *

The state of the Black Order could only be described as chaotic. Everyone was running to and fro doing this and that. Finders were coming and going, the science department was busy with something, and everyone seemed to be preparing. For what? the question filtered through Allen's mind. Upon reaching the door that led to Komui's office a very familiar voice filtered through: Leverrier. Aurelia, who noticed the sudden stiffness, and by default the tightening grip of his hand had deduced that he was worried Lavi too seemed to be shocked as he was sure they weren't due for a while. Kanda, who wanted to retire to his room, knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck is this man doing here?" Kanda's voice broke through the silence that prevailed when the door was open and unleashed hell via Link.

"That is no way to address Commander Leverrier!"

"Ch… I'll address him as I please. We had a very annoying mission and I'd like to just get this over with!"

While Link and Kanda argued, Lavi and Allen with Aurelia in tow walked over to Komui and Leverrier. The man, who resembled a very annoyed looking Hitler, looked down at the blind girl, noticing the green aura coming from the rabbit. He then noticed how it reacted as she held onto it tighter.

"Who is this child and why does she have innocence?"

A silence fell upon the room as he singled her out. A strong arm wormed its way around her shoulders and pulled her into a solid body, holding in a protective embrace. Allen spoke evenly.

"Her name is Aurelia…she's an orphan. We brought her here for the time being until we can--"

"That does not explain why she has innocence. If she has it she can very well be compatible."

Allen's grip tightened his voice still even. "She is an orphan and she is blind, I highly doubt she'd be of ---"

"You do realize we are low on Exorcists, the rate of Akuma showing up is becoming a problem and I'm sure Komui would agree you could use all the help you could get."

Komui merely sighed, his head nodding. "We'll take her to Hevlaska, if she is compatible…"

"Good."

"She's just a child!" Came Allen's outraged cry. Lavi agreed.

"I have to agree with Allen, we can't force her if she does not wish it."

Kanda merely glared, why get all red faced and angry when he could let the others do that for him? Still as he looked to her he recalled memories of his own time when they forced him to be compatible. The horrible experiments…though he could not let those surface there was a reason he suppressed them. After another round of arguing they followed Komui to the platform which would take them to Hevlaska. Aurelia remained silent, her body shaking ever so slightly. She did not know what was going on, innocence, compatibility? Akuma? She was not sure she wanted to be part of this. She squeaked when she felt the floor move, but relaxed when Allen placed his arms around her.

"Just relax, Hevlaska is very gentle, do not panic alright?"

Aurelia nodded and tired to relax. The keyword being "tried" because when you are blind and there is something that feels feathery and yet slimy at the same time wrapping around you and picking you up, it's pretty damn hard to relax. Now held in the air by Hevlaska she felt the rabbit she was holding being taken from her. Instinct told her to reach it, as it was a very precious gift to her. She couldn't move as her arms and legs were being held. She shook now visibly as she felt something probing her soul…it was so weird.

"Do not…fear…young child…" spoke a gentle voice.

"…My rabbit…"

"It is indeed….innocence….its reacting…to you."

A strange thing happened then as the innocence pulled itself free of the rabbit and wrapped around her, engulfing her body and causing her to shriek. She did not like this feeling; it was like she was burning. Burning and being melted.

"Synchronization 10%…30%…." Her screams were drowned out from the hypnotic voice as her body spasmed. She did not want this! "Sync rate is 30%"

From below everyone stood shocked as they watched the poor child writhe in pain, Allen felt his heart break as he could feel the fear coming from her. Kanda too felt himself wince, as he knew first hand just how painful it was synchronizing. The screams had finally died down to nothing but sobs as she was lowed to the ground. She collapsed upon being released. The stuffed rabbit floating harmlessly down next her, devoid of innocence.

"Aurelia!" Komui was the first to get to her, helping her to sit up. The child clung to him and shook, body shivering as she felt something happen with her.

Data had begun to encase her body, a shield of 0's and 1's conforming to her small body leaving her looking for lack of better word like an android used for battles. Two small black metal squares protruded from either side of her head, where it connected to blue half spheres, which had a long rectangular piece of metal extend out and down stopping mid thigh. Upon closer inspection a button when pushed would create a small barrier of electricity to protect her. A blue visor covered her eyes, which brought a great shock to her as she could see them, only in a light blue hue. Her arms were encased in black leather gloves, which stopped past the elbows and were encased by a thin, but hard metal. A gauntlet to protect her no doubt, and enhance her strength.

Her body was encased in a black body suit that started from the neck and encased her torso. It had metal plates all along it and when one inspects further finds that it is now embed into her skin, enhancing her strength as well as making her skin into some form of armor, as her skin once lightly tanned now seemed to have a metallic sheen to it. Her feet were encased with boots that had two wheels allowing her speed to increase ten fold. It came up to her knees, stopping there. In short the only exposed skin left were her upper arms that were not encased by gloves and her thighs and her lower face and ears.

When the data had disappeared Aurelia felt oddly disconnected, her mind fuzzy as she tried to take in the fact she could now see, never mind her body encased in an odd outfit. No her main concern was the fact she could now see. This fact alone made her grin somewhat. She felt it so odd that she could. Her eyes traveled over to the Hitler clone and instantly she glared, he was looking at her in a way that she could only deem as a hunter admiring it's prey.

"Full body armor innocence." He practically threw Komui aside as he inspected the poor 10 year old, whose panic was rising with every second he touched her.

Out of fear she balled up her fist and punched him in the gut before she skated over and hid behind Kanda, who was stunned stupid, but seeing as she hid behind him glared down at Leverrier, and even he cowered slightly under the glare.

"I'd suggest not touching her until she recovers and calms down, as it is she's pretty much stronger then you."

"Yes I can see that. She'll become an exorcist, then"

"I do not want to be one though," she said peeking out from behind Kanda. Komui was going to agree but Leverrier spoke.

"The Pope already decreed anyone who was compatible with innocence had to become an exorcist. Besides you're the first one to have an equipment type innocence that takes over the entire body."

Knowing this Kanda growled, they would experiment with her like they did with him and the others who survived when they were created. He looked to Komui who nodded.

"As such she will be staying here."

"I'm afraid I will be taking her, you see we need to figure out the full extent of what she can---"

"And I said Leverrier, that she will be staying here and I will take care of her. I'll see the extent of her innocence and how much she can handle, so you can rest assure your self of that. Now then since you had gotten an update on Allen from Link I suggest you leave now." Komui said, a bright smile on his face as they began t rise once more to the surface. "I am sure you know your way out, don't you?"

The Hitler clone glared, but would leave, he would be back and he would be sure to run her through more extreme tests after all he only needed word from the pope. Once the lift had reached the surface and Leverrier turned to leave did Komui look to Aurelia, who for the entire little episode was clinging to Kanda's arm like a lifeline. Said man was currently looking for all the world annoyed and was that pride he saw? Well he had to admit he had a bit of pride himself. The girl who barely knew the man Leverrier decked him one and that took guts. He knew though that Aurelia would have to be kept from him and then there was Link, no doubt Link would somehow get word from Leverrier to watch her.

Allen and Lavi just remained silent, mostly because they could not get over the fact that one: She had such an odd equipment innocence and that two she decked Leverrier which it seemed no one would do due to fear. Feeling eyes on her Aurelia shifted and let go of Kanda's arm and looked first to Komui and then turned her eyes to Kanda, then to Lavi and at last to Allen who was staring like a stunned fish. She started giggling.

"Allen…you look as if you'll loose your jaw if it hangs open any longer," she said grinning. Allen blinked.

"Wait you can see?!"

"Yeah! I think it's this…thing over my eyes, when it appeared I was able to see." She seemed to be barely containing her excitement as she talked. "This is amazing…I've never seen anything but gray my entire life…I never even got to see my mother smile…I know too once this disappears I'll be blind again."

The sadness that tinged her voice made Komui frown as he grabbed her up in a hug. As always he was being over dramatic.

"HOW SAD!!!YOU POOR CHILD!! WORRY NOT I, KOUMI LEE, WILL DO MY BEST TO HELP YOU TO SEE!!!" He shouted as he began nuzzling her cheek and hugging the girl as if she was some stuffed animal.

Aurelia tried to escape, she really did, but this man had a tight grip. Allen chuckled as he held the patchwork rabbit, which was just that, a patchwork. No innocence to speak of. Lavi on the other hand was teasing Kanda, since he was the only one to notice how Kanda took a protective mother hen aura around Aurelia earlier during the ideal. To which left Lavi running from the Samurai's sword. Allen merely shook his head before smiling, he knew that very soon he'd not be able too not when he knew of the horrors Aurelia would be subjected too. That was why he felt so strongly for her. She was an innocent soul being thrust into their war.

"Komui sir, please let go of her, I think you may be crushing her."

At this Komui nodded and let her go, watching as she collapsed in a heap dizzy like.

"Is that what they call a bear hug?" she asked before the innocence deactivated, since there was no threat and allowed the full affects of what had transpired wash over her. When they did she screamed. "I'M AN EXCORCIST NOW?!?!!?!?!?!?!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: **Chapter 7! In chapter 6 I made the horrid mistake of giving her 130 sync rate and to much stuff. I have since changed it so its now 30% and this is the revamped innocence:

**Head gear: **Produces electric barrier

**Visor: **Still allows her to see but that's it.

**Gloves: **Enhance her strength

**Body Suit: **Turns the skin into a light armor

**Boots: **Just allow her to skate really really fast

Yeah thank my Beta for catching that! Also I'm lazy that's why its so late

* * *

"To be denied something all your life and then given what you desired, only for it to be taken away, seems to be the worst punishment one could have."

* * *

Marie was quite curious to hear a child was let into the order, much less a blind one. A feeling of kinship filled him as he was led to the girl's room, where her voice filtered through the crack of the door. She was singing some kind of nursery rhyme although it was not one he had heard before. Still he knocked, hoping to not startle her. The voice immediately stopped.

"Whose there?" She asked, looking to the door.

"My name is Marie, I'm an exorcist, I wanted to meet you."

"Are you one of Allen's friends?" She asked, being terribly shy she didn't think she could trust anyone unless she knew they knew Allen, but the voice was very gentle and didn't hold any malice although she knew that many could be deceiving that way.

"Yes, I was told you were blind from birth and I was blinded many a year ago. I thought you would like to have the company of someone who could understand what its like to be blind."

Thinking on this Aurelia nodded before going to the door and opening it. She stepped back as Marie walked into the room and sat down on her bed. She went over as well and sat next to him, holding her stuffed rabbit in her arms. The room was littered with a few more stuffed animals, courtesy of Koumi who felt the need to dot on her like a little child, to which Lenalee told him she did not need to be babied and often rescued the poor thing from her brother's weird antics.

"It would be nice…no one really knows how it felt. I never saw before. Not even as a child when I was born, but my innocence it lets me see. For the first time I was able to see. It was amazing but unless I activate my innocence I cannot see and that makes me really sad."

Marie smiled some and reached to place his hand on head and messed up her choppy hair. "I can understand that feeling, Aurelia. I never knew how much I took my sight for granted until I lost it."

"Did you loose it fighting Akuma?"

"I did. I really think it's a shame, they have to use kids to help us…you really shouldn't have to be forced into this, you're still young…"

"That's true, I really don't want to do this. I was under the impression I'd stay here until they found me an orphanage or a family to take me. I'd have liked that, but now that I know what this war is about I don't think I could sit idly. Allen told me about the Earl and how he keeps using sadness of people to create weapons…I do not think that is right."

Marie smiled more.

"No it is not, you would give up your chance for a normal life to fight Akuma? Knowing you could loose your life?"

"I want to repay Allen, for saving me…" she said blushing some. " He put his life on the line to protect me, and I feel that if I can repay him somehow then that'll be enough. Besides I won't be bored this way and I can defiantly become a strong woman through this!"

"A strong woman eh?"

"Yes. A woman who can defend herself and others."

"You won't have another chance at your childhood…"

"Well I'll just have to take every moment I have to enjoy being a child." She said before pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm really scared…of that guy…if he comes back…I don't want him near me."

"Leverrier…escaping him will be very hard hopefully you wont have to run into him. When is your first test?"

"Kanda said he would come fetch me when its time for me. I'm not sure what I'll be doing."

"Kanda will be probably make you learn how to fight without your innocence giving you sight. That way you don't need to worry if your innocence deactivates."

"Probably. Kanda said he wouldn't coddle me like I'm a fragile object, I really like that."

Aurelia seemed to like talking to Marie, he was such a calming figure that she felt safe with him. Her eyes filled with tears suddenly as she was hit by an overwhelming feeling of parental love that reminded her of her father…when she was younger. Before he left, the calming sense that everything would be ok…

"Aurelia?" He asked, feeling her shake beside him. "Are you alright?"

"F-Fine. Its just for a second I felt like I was with my father…" She did her best to swallow back her tears. "He was very gentle with me, but then he changed and he left us. You have the same gentle presence he used to have, I guess it just overwhelmed me."

Noting this Marie pulled her into his lap and held her in his strong arms and smiled, his voice gentle.

"It must have been hard without a father, but look at you, you've become so much stronger on your own with just a mother."

"I always admired her. If she could survive without my father I can! Although I kind of wished he never left." She smiled and leaned against his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat she felt her tears dry as she drank in his presence. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"If I'm sad…could I go to you?" She felt like such a weakling, asking something like that. "Or Allen?"

"Of course." He said chuckling. "I'm always here if I'm needed. Besides I'm sure Allen won't mind."

She merely nodded and smiled before sitting straighter. Kanda barged into the room, like he had manners and looked to her.

"Time to train. Come along brat," He said, grabbing her hand and leading her off. Marie chuckled and followed them out, he would perhaps help her as well.

* * *

"Get up, brat."

"I can't move dumbass!" She countered, trying to force her body to move. She had no idea how brutal the man would be. And he was just using his fists! She had managed to land a few hits in, pretty good ones at that but still when it came down to five hours the better of the two, Kanda that is, won. Which was why she was breathing heavily.

"Che. You think you have time to rest when an Akuma is coming after you?"

Aurelia growled and pushed herself up, standing on her shaking legs as she unconsciously activated some of her innocence and charged at him, punching him in the stomach repeatedly.

"I said I was not able to move! We've been at this four hours how about you let me fucking rest damn it!"

Her language had not improved being around Kanda. Poor impressionable Aurelia. What a mouth you've got. Kanda grunted as she kept punching him with both hands, she was defiantly using her innocence. He grabbed her arms and then pushed her back, stepping on her chest and pressing down, coughing as he held his stomach.

"Little brat…."

"Get off me you girly man!"

"Ch, girly man?"

"Yeah no straight guy would care so much for hair unless they were secretly wanting to be a woman!"

"Yeah? Well no sane little girl would idolize a guy and try to be more boyish unless they were uncomfortable with their own gender!"

"Ffffffffffwah?!! How dare you!"

Marie listened to the two, a chuckle escaping his lips. Aurelia's stubborn side was quite charming indeed, just as her innocent and childish side. He did notice some similarities in her that she shared with Allen and if he didn't know better would think they were lost siblings because of how easy they were in each other's company. Then again Allen mentioned he used to dream of this blond haired woman but when pressed for details he could only answer: "Dream." And in all respects it was probably just his minds way of coping with the stress of everything. Feeling the hostility reach new levels he stood up and grabbed Kanda by the back of his shirt and Aurelia by her front held them apart from killing each other.

"I think we're done training for now." He said walking out with them. Aurelia pouted.

"Fine. Its not like I wanted to do this in the first place!"

"Stop being so childish! Your stuck in this war like the rest of us, we didn't ask we got pulled in. Deal."

Aurelia fell silent at this and mauled it over. They never asked did they? They were just pawns and something clicked inside of her.

"I'm sorry, Kanda. I'll try harder next time."

"Tch. You better do so, brat. I'm not going to waste my time saving your sorry skinny ass."

Aurelia smiled at this and nodded. "Of course, Girly boy. I wouldn't want to be saved by you anyway!"

Somewhere between this statement and the walk to the mess hall a mutual understanding passed through the two of them and Marie had hope that maybe she would be the little extra boost they needed in morale to finish this war.

* * *

A/n: Lazy. Late. Yeah its out though. Please review kthnx.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: **Aurelian's first mission. Let the fun begin. Sorry for the long delay, I was being lazy and lost interest for a while, but I'm back. This chapter heavily relates to Musician's Host, but nothing of that story will be brought here, kay? Kay. Aurelia gets some more plot development.

**Visit http:/ gothi-chan. deviantart. com/ for art, one shots, side stories, bloopers and more regarding this story :D **

**:::Updates should be weekly again.:::**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot and Aurelia and any OC.

**Side Note: Battle SCENE! Prepare for epic fail kthnx.**

* * *

Aurelia was scared not because of the fact she had to see Koumi again nor the idea that she was with a fellow blind person and a permanently it seemed depressed woman, but it was the fact this is the first time she had a mission within the two weeks she was given training via Kanda and Marie -as it seemed those two were the ones to help her hone her skills where as Lavi, Allen and Lenalee helped her work with her innocence -even if she had to figure it out on her own while they subtly guided her-. Still back to the topic at hand she was ready to face her first mission…not really she was trying to not show her fear though. She did say she would pay Allen back by helping him in this war even if she did not want any part to begin with and since her mother was a result of an Akuma attack well she very well couldn't sit by anyway to begin with…although she often wondered what would have happened if she did runaway as planned maybe then things wouldn't be so bad and she could resume a normal life. However, deep in the back of her mind she also found it odd that she would also feel the need that she belonged here, in this war. As if it was only natural for her, which was odd considering her idea that wars were horrible and that people shouldn't resort to such just to agree on something or settle a disagreement. However this would also again help her to grow up and mature into a more stronger person spiritually and that was something she wanted more then anything, to stand on her own.

Marie noticed the way her heart beat had gone from erratic, to calm and then back to erratic as she was most likely staring at the door, probably with fear or apprehnshin. Of course she really did seem to be to innocent to be part of a war but then again war doesn't care about age and neither does the Earl. Miranda too noticed the slight panic in the young blonde and placed her hand on her shoulder. She would have to be strong for her so Aurelia wouldn't be to scared.

"Its alright," she said trying to calm herself as well. She never did well with missions and had seen enough horror of the war to really not be so calm about missions, especially now that she was paired with a young 10 year old. "Nothing bad should happen to us. Now Let's go inside alright?"

Aurelia nodded and let the older woman open the door and walked in, followed by Marie. Koumi was burried under papers and Miranda couldn't help but smile some despite how nervous she felt. She didn't want to chance the young girl getting killed or gravely hurt and she also didn't want to be bother on Marie either.

"Umm, where is he?" She asked, looking to Miranda who, being disturbed from her thoughts, merely blinked.

"Oh he's buried under papers…" she said and then walked over, moving them aside and whispered something about Lenalee and Allen, causing the sister-complex man-child to wake up blabbering about his Lenalee being to young. When he noticed the three assembled he quickly settled down and grinned.

"Ah that's right this is Aurelia's first mission so therefore its an easy one! A few Level One Akumas have been sighted near the Russian border and its up to you to get rid of them. Oh and remember the innocence. We can't let the Akuma find it. Be careful you three."

* * *

As the train sped past the changing landscape Miranda had taken the time to talk to Marie, though Aurelia tuned them out and instead curled up next to Marie with her head against his arm as she fell into a daze. Her mind once more fell into a dream world and what was surprising to her was the fact she was watching an older version of herself alone in a room. Though she wanted to comfort her other self she couldn't, because of the mirror that would appear. It was eerie, when this sort of thing happened, because she knew that once the mirror appeared he would too. A preist who was not a priest. She would watch the accusations and the pain would tear at her until she wanted to cry. Her tiny fists banged on the mirror, trying to crack and save herself from the death that awaited her. She didn't want to die. The dream world shattered then, leaving Aurelia alone in the dark as she is now, her color fading into nothingness. Cold started to seep through bones, stirring the young child into the waking world where nothing had changed but the cold, blustery snow and then fact that both her companions had fallen silent. She wanted to say something but her dream, that lucid ever occurring dream made her silent and withdrawn. Why did she dream that?

'_I must be insane…' _she thought idly before Marie's voice broke her thoughts.

"Miranda says we're almost there. Are you ready for this?" He asked gently. Miranda too turned her head to Aurelia, waiting for her reaction. A nervous, but confident smile appeared on her face, which carried into her voice.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said swallowing her nerves. She would help them fight this war because she was already to deeply involved with these people and God damn her if she did not use this as life experience. To be part of something bigger then herself, to be able to help…it was an indescribable feeling of how much pride she felt suddenly. She was so very proud of herself for coming so far.

"Well, we're here. If you get to cold I can carry you," Marie said as they all got off the train. Aurelia shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine. You and Miranda don't need to coddle me, after all I'm an exorcist now and I can handle myself! Besides what if you need protecting? You can't protect me if you need it too!" She said grinning, holding onto Miranda's hand as well as Marie's. "With you two I'm sure I can grow up just fine. Now let's go kick some Akuma butt!"

Even as they walked she felt a sense of growing unease, this place was familiar to her for some reason. She suddenly got the picture of an underground city and a clock tower. _'Strange…' _she thought absently but shrugged. The town they came upon was pretty, as it had lovely orbs of light strung from building to building, rustic crafted street lamps and buildings made of different stones. In the middle of the town was a beautiful gold clock tower that sent a wave of nostalgia over her.

"This is a rather nice city. We should find an Inn to stay in before we go any farther, and then check out the town." Said Miranda as they all headed to an inn. Aurelia merely nodded, thinking on the weird sense of déjà vu she was having.

The walk was silent for the most part as they kept an ear out for any signs of distress or trouble. It was eerily quiet from some reason, which made Aurelia's increasing sense of déjà vu double. The inn came upon them quickly but even though they rang bell on the desk there was no answer.

"Miss Miranda, where is everyone?" She asked, feeling her nervousness rise, but was quickly pushing it down. She had to be ready at a moments notice. That's what Kanda had told her and she would take that to heart.

"I'm not sure. Let's go check around, can you activate your innocence?"

"Yeah…Kanda told me though that I shouldn't rely on it to see though all the time…"

Marie chuckled and patted her on the head. "We need at least two sets of eyes to make sure we don't overlook something, as I can hear pretty far off two eyes plus my hearing will be beneficial."

"A-Alright…" she said. "Innocence Activate!"

The flurry of 0's and 1's quickly disappeared, leaving her encased within her armored innocence. The sight of many colors overwhelmed her but then something hit her. She saw this before. _'Just like my dreams…'_ she thought and immediately started to jet over to the clock tower, the golden light that shimmered from it was like a beacon as if touching it would bring her the answers to these dreams. Dreams of a different life... a world where there was nothing but death, nothing but twisted, demented lies and dreams.

"Aurelia! Come back!"

But Miranda's voice did not reach her as she neared the tower, hands out stretched. A figure from inside the clock tower appeared, it was a rather disturbing looking level 1 Akuma that stopped her in her tracks. For seconds they stared at each other before she dodged a bullet, being told what they could do she suddenly felt very scared and was very tempted to call out or scream in fear but pride wouldn't let her. She noticed then the sound of strings slicing through the air, wrapping themselves another Akuma and the high pitched, unbearable scream as it was cut in half.

"Aurelia! Move!" Came the panicked voice.

A loud thump was heard as the two bodies hit the ground, before the older woman looked down at her.

"Miranda! I'm sorry… you got hurt!" She said, noticing the large gash on her leg. "I'm sorry I was…distracted…" She looked away, afraid of being scolded, but was surprised by the smile.

"Its alright. I can reverse time on myself, see?" And as she said she did just that. "Now then no more distractions, lets take these Akuma out!"

"Right!" She said, letting the other help her up. "The innocence is in the tower!"

"How do you know?"

Aurelia blinked before shrugging. "I don't know, but I feel it…its…weird."

Yet the 10 year old said nothing more and joined Marie and Miranda in fighting the Akuma, she didn't quite know the full range of her innocence and focused mostly on using her fists, however she was surprised when an electric shield went around her, shocking the Akuma and destroying it. She didn't recall anything but a total state of nothingness as her innocence deactivated, she was still to weak to do much of anything and that was the only thought that went through her head.

.

.

.

.

.

Voices. One deep, one worried. Hands touching her, holding her, hovering bodies moving about. Confusion swept over her as she pondered what had happened, but sleep would not let her win and she sank into a comfortable oblivion.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n:** Next chapter :D Excited? Good! Onwards.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Fanart!

http: / i890 .photobucket . com/albums/ac104/ knightingales/ Convergence/ AnzeliaLaBelle2b. png

* * *

The feel of your hands in mine

The sound of your voice

The smiles of the sun

Our happy little world

I want to capture it within my heart

And never let it drift away.

* * *

_"I'm sorry"_

_**Why was she sorry?**_

_"Its not my fault!"_

**_What's not her fault? _**

_"LIES!"_

**_Whose telling lies? _**

_"I don't want this…"_

**_Why don't you want this? _**

_"Hahahaha~! As if I had a choice!"_

**_No choice?_**

_"Don't leave!"_

**_Why would he? _**

_"I don't want to die!" _

**_Why should you?_**

_"LEAVE ME ALONE! ITS NOT MY FAULT!"_

Aurelia held her head, the voices were getting worse. That voice…her own voice, older…darker…it would not stop. Small, tiny hands fisted within her short blonde locks as she tried to block out the voices. Why was it so painful to hear these words being spoken?

"Aurelia?" Allen's voice called out, noticing the pained expression on her face. The young girl looked up at the voice, turning her head to its direction and found the voices slowly fading.

"Allen…why are you here?" She asked, suddenly feeling very foolish for having him see her in such a state. She could hear his boots crunching on the dried grass as she sat in the cathedral's garden.

"Marie and Miranda are worried. They said you've been distracted since the mission. Anything you want to talk about?" He asked her, sitting next to her and pulling his knees to his chest, head turned to watch her.

The young child blushed gently that anyone would be concerned for her and picked at some blades of grass. It felt very nice and assuring to have him near by that she felt calmer, more in tune with her surroundings.

"I guess. The town we went too…I remember being there once. However the city was under us…buried under snow and stone. It was deserted and ruined. I remembered a gold clock tower and when I saw it my mind went blank. Once the Akuma were gone I fell asleep and I dreamed of… a mirror."

"A mirror?"

"Mmm. I'm drawn to it…in it I see a world of sadness and it hurts me because…I cannot stop her suffering. The other me who suffers behind the mirror cries all the time."

She stopped here and took a breather, collecting her thoughts. Allen placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into a one armed hug. The girl stiffened some before relaxing, leaning her head against shoulder and closed her eyes. The comfortable silence that fell was welcoming and something that made her feel safe. Allen spoke.

"Maybe they're memories. Its not that often, but sometimes people can dream of a life they lived before…or maybe your other self…that self in a different world is trying to warn you."

"Warn me of what though?"

"Who knows, however as long as this war is going on, you can't be distracted. We need all the help we can get. If you ever want to talk though I'm here for you, alright?"

Smiling the girl nodded and lifted her head and, leaning up, kissed him on the cheek before she turned away blushing. "Thank you, Allen."

The teen smiled and just ruffled her hair. "Anytime, Aurelia. Its what I'm here for. Lenalee, Marie, Koumi…everyone here is always going to help you if you need it."

The two sat in silence then and enjoyed the serenity of the area. Another reason to win this war and continue fighting. His eyes drifted to Aurelia then and he smiled. She really was like a little sister to him and he would do all he could to guide her.

'_I won't fail…I sware that I'll put an end to this. I sware it.' _

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she had awakened it was already dark outside. She could tell by how dim the reflection of light was behind her closed eye lids. The resounding clock within the room her only sign she was alive and well. Her tiny body stretched itself as far as it could before she turned on her side and curled up, eyes closing again. The bed conformed to her like a second skin, as if lulling her into a deep, unobtrusive sleep. She wondered briefly then how she ended up in bed and was about to panic when she heard the sound of her door open and slowed her breathing on reflex to look like she was asleep. The slight dip in the bed was all she needed to know that someone was in there with her.

"Well, little rabbit I must admit you're an interesting kid. Allen told me what happened, wonder what its like having memories of a past life?" Lavi's voice was like a river, thrumming with questions and hidden intent. She felt safe though and reached out a tiny hand to grab his sleeve, her eyes opening.

"Lavi…can you tell me exactly why it is you're here?" She asked, her voice filled with a slight annoyance. The bookman grinned, but though she could not see it, she could feel it in his words as he poked her cheek.

"Why, to make sure you are alright. You fell asleep so suddenly against Allen and wouldn't wake up. Natural, your innocence is fully body, so using it will take more out of you. I was sent in by them to make sure you were alright. Besides Kanda is hell bent on making you into a warrior, although Yu-chan is really a soft, giant kitten! He only wants the best of your safety."

The mere mention of Kanda made her annoyed, but also slightly touched he would worry for her; however, she was tired and she wanted to think so she sat up and stared up at him with an annoyed look.

"That's very nice to know, but I want to think…so please leave or my foot will be showing you the door."

Lavi chuckled and ruffled her hair. Why was it always the bloody hair? She was not a little kid, damn it when would they see this?

"Fine fine, but you better turn up to breakfast tomorrow, we've got a mission you and I tomorrow!" And after another exchange of words Lavi left the room, unbeknownst to him that soon after, a pair of eyes glanced to the girl from the mirror and a sinister smile belong to a young Noah appeared and then as if it were a mere trick of the light disappeared.

* * *

Oh dear sweet god its so fucking short! I'm so sorry guys! So very, very sorry. I'm having issues getting the plot afoot. I hope this chapter was good. The memories are indeed warnings so you know, but what warnings they present, that's up to you. So how do you like it so far? I'm trying my hardest to make the plot interesting but god is it hard to write!

Hopefully I'll get the next one out. I'm going to be taking a more darker tone with those story, but Aurelia will not reach the level od dark lolicon like Chiyone did. So rest assured. I guess that's all I can really say. I'm going to be uploading some cute one shots of Aurelia and the gang. These are just every day things with her life at the Order. Not related to deeply to this story. I hope to introduce the Noah's soon so yeah.

-bow- Again forgive me for not uploading sooner. ; A;


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim any rights to Man and only own Aurelia, the plot and whatever OC appears. I do not wish to make money off this.

* * *

Lavi was pleased to see that Aurelia had indeed shown up to breakfast. For a while now the young child had been bugging him, no not literally, but something about her seemed off. He knew her from somewhere and it absolutely annoyed him when he could figure it out. His annoyance though was saved when he noticed that the child had, on poor judgment sat herself between Kanda and Allen and was now currently cowering and trying to escape. Poor, poor child he noted as she tripped over herself getting up and then scurried away, clinging to Lenalee who merely patted her on the head before smacking both boys upside the head and it is with this that he chose to move to the young girl and grinned, helping her up.

"Yo, Lia~," He said. The girl blinked.

"Lia?"

"Yeah as pretty as your name is, its easier to call you Lia," He said commenting silently on how great it was to watch them cower before Lenalee. "If you don't mind that is."

The child thought about it before shrugging. "I guess, as long as its only you and no one else," she said as it was her father always called her that, but for unknown reasons he stopped and then eventually made some lame excuse and left. Her mood darkened just a little more at the thought of how her father left her, but then realized she needed no father after all her mother was strong, she would be too.

"Man it's a wonder they don't destroy the whole cafeteria!" He said, pulling the young girl from her thoughts. For some reason he got a bad feeling if she was to dark something would happen and he would not like that.

"Why do they fight?" She asked now curious. The rabbit shrugged.

"We think its their way of showing their love for each other—eh?" He stopped and dodged a barrage of bowls and food at him from Allen and Kanda's illusion insects.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" they both shouted leaving Aurelia to listen on in mild horror and slight amusement. Marie saved her by patting her on the head.

"Don't be afraid, it just means they're good friends," He said before rescuing Lavi. "Come on you and Aurelia have a mission," and saying that he dragged both the rabbit and poor blind girl with him.

"But I didn't eat!" Cried Lavi. Marie just chuckled.

"You can eat when you go to the city. Word has it that some Noah's have been sighted near the chapel where the pope is going to give a speech in the next few days. Koumi will tell you more though, I have a mission with Miranda, and so I won't be accompanying you. Allen will be meeting up with you to replace Lavi after the first three days." And having said that led them into Koumi's office where Leverrier and Link both sat.

Lavi instantly stood in front of Aurelia, out of the need to shield her and because he couldn't fathom why, but the man before him he was sure would do something terrible to her and if Lenalee was to go by he would not let the man near the blind one. Funny, he mused that he'd be so adamant to protect her, but then he reasoned after all she was blind, she was young and still very, very green concerning how to use her innocence, which is something Allen and Lenalee have been joint teaching her in. Reagrdless though he did not like the idea of Leverrier near the child, but kept the smile on his face all the same. He was a bookman that was all he reminded himself. He was a bookman and he was there to observe and record. That was why he went on missions to observe and he would do this, but after awhile it became to the point he could no longer pretend but damn did he do a good job pretending to pretend.

"Ah Lavi, Aurelia good you're here!" Came Koumi's pleasant voice. A voice that seemed to be forced though to Aurelia's ears. "I'm sure Marie told you, but we have reason to believe that the Noahs are planning to do something, and we need you to go in and keep a watch. You are to observe and not get involved though and to quietly dispatch any threats you see."

"Roger that! Come on Lia~" Lavi said, picking the gril up as if she were a baby and holding her bridal style. "Bye bye~"

"Not so fast, Bookman Jr," came the Hitler's clone voice. Aurelia tensed up and felt her heart beat quicken some and curled into Lavi.

That man scared her. Not because he was creepy or wanted to experiement on her –although both are good reasons- it was the fact that something told her, warned her to stay away from him and to run. Run and hide and pretend he doesn't exist, but the rational side told her he was just a man and she had no reason to fear him when she had innocence…and yet she could not shake the feeling of terror he made her feel. Lavi must have picked up on it though because he tightened his grip and plastering a smile on his face turned and grinned to him.

"We must not delay the mission, after all if it is Noahs, the Pope could be in danger. Right now possibly. I shall record what happens, I am not going soft. This is a mission and these are events that will be written, its not as if I care for I am, after all, a Bookman."

And so the rabbit turned to walk out of the room, his anger simmering beneath the pleasant smile. It unnerved her. She said nothing, not even fight to be put down –although she was still highly embarrassed she was not a delicate doll- but it seemed to make him relax some so she let him. Her body quickly adjusted to the cool air, it was not as cold as it should be, but it was cool none the same and she was rather glad now Lavi was holding her. The winter air felt a bit to cold for her body. Still she did have limits and promptly pulled on his hair.

"You can set me down now, Rabbit," she said annoyed. When her feet were on the ground she looked up at him, she could feel his shock though and tilted her head. "Rabbit?"

Lavi couldn't think straight. The mere name of "Rabbit" made him suddenly think then of a taller girl who shared similar blonde hair…but blue eyes that were gentle and yet full of pain. She called him Rabbit and smiled at him with the cruelty of a child who was broken. He quickly shook his head though. Odd.

"I'm fine, Lia," he said and then, on an after thought, added: "And my name is Lavi, not Rabbit, kay?" He asked ruffling her hair and then started walking once more.

Aurelia nodded and scurried off after him, keeping her ears trained on those around, her body ready at any moment. She was in unfamiliar territory and if her paranoia was not active before, it sure was now. She had no idea what a Noah was or what they looked like only they controlled Akuma and were trying to erase the humans. She stayed rather close to Lavi, her hand gripping his sleeve gently. She definitely felt something stir inside her as the lavender eyes closed, taking her into a world of darkness.

A mirror stood before her and in it, once more was the blonde woman she had come to see since coming here. The woman smiled down at her, and she felt safe, looking at this other person inside the mirror. Her small hand raised itself to touch the glass. The reflection, taller then her by a good foot or two did the same. The lengths of their fingers did not match. She felt suddenly like backing away and screaming. Something…she was saying something but her face, it was clouded and her lips moved but she couldn't read…she couldn't see either.

"Lia…?"

The voice pentrated through the thick darkness and forced her away from the mirror.

"Lia?"

She wanted the voice to disappear she wanted to know what she was saying. Something told her to listen she wanted but the darkness was there and it gripped her. A shaking pulled her finally from her mind and her eyes were wide as she stared up at Lavi. For a moment the light blue eyes took him aback before they faded to lavender, perhaps a trick?

"Hey you kind of spaced out we're at the cathedral. We'll just hang out in the back and keep a watch alright?"

"Mmm…yeah." She said although she couldn't quite push back the nagging warning in her mind.

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry for the shortness, but as of right now this is as far as the chapter got and I figure I would leave you squirming for more. So how was it? But do not worry Chiyone and Aurelia will not merge, but she is trying to warn Aurelia though as you see in the next few chapters something bad is going to happen. What it is I'll leave to you. I'm not going to promise that I'll get these out weekly, but I will try my hardest to not make you wait months on end. Also why the hell are my chapters getting shorter? O A O


	11. Author's Note

World of Gray is being Re-written and will be uploaded sometime by the end of next month or at the very latest end of november. I hope you will understand. It has been three years almost since I began and now I wish to rewrite it with my skills improved and ideas anew!

Bear with me friends and readers.

Nothing major will be changed aside from the following: Aged up to 13, has already gone blind in one eye, partial blindness in the other, 3 or 4% sync rate

Thank you for all the favorites and reviews and tips!


End file.
